16 Reunited
by ccmal
Summary: Almanzo acts differently when Laura returns from Curry. 16th in the series
1. Chapter 1

**Reunited**

LHOP inspired fan fiction by Cheryl C. Malandrinos

Disclaimer: I do not own the Little House on the Prairie television series, book series, or any of the characters.

**Author's note: The title of this story comes from a Peaches & Herb song by the same name. I felt some of its lyrics fit this story perfectly:**

"**Reunited and it feels so good  
Reunited 'cause we understood  
There's one perfect fit  
And, sugar, this one is it  
We both are so excited  
'Cause we're reunited, hey, hey"**

As Almanzo and his buggy got closer to the schoolhouse he prompted Barnum into a fast trot. He couldn't wait to see Laura again. Her job in Curry was finally over and he would be happy to have her back in Walnut Grove with him.

It was with a heavy heart that he had dropped her off on Sunday afternoon. He had pulled the buggy off the road so they could have a proper goodbye.

"I'm glad it's my last week," Laura had said. "I miss you when I'm gone."

"Ya know, I never realized how much I liked sayin hi to ya each mornin when ya came into town. It's a good thing I've been busy at work or I woulda been mopin around."

The touch of her lips caused an immediate reaction in him. He wanted to keep her close to him, never let her go; but they both had commitments calling, so they ended their goodbye and got back on the road heading towards Miss Trimble's house. When they arrived, he gave her a quick kiss before jumping out to grab her bag. After Laura disappeared into the house, Almanzo stared at the closed door for a moment.

"It's only five days," he told himself as he pulled away.

As soon as the schoolhouse came into view, Almanzo's heart jumped. It wouldn't be long before Laura was sitting beside him, going home. When he pulled the buggy to a stop, the children were filing out onto the porch. Laura appeared behind Chad Brewster. He was carrying her bag.

"Goodbye Miss Ingalls. We'll miss you," he heard the children say.

"Thank you. I'll miss you too. But I'll be corresponding with Miss Trimble and I expect to hear good news about all of you."

Almanzo stepped out of the buggy as Laura walked down the stairs. Chad looked at him warily. He went to pass the bag over to Laura, but Almanzo grabbed the handle and placed his other hand on the boy's shoulder. He felt Chad tense up.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I just…" He couldn't admit that the thought of another man touching Laura made him crazy. He extended his right hand to the boy. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks," replied Chad, allowing himself to breathe.

"I hope you're going to keep up with your medical studies Chad," said Laura while Almanzo tucked her bag away. "I think you'll make a fine doctor some day."

"Thanks Miss Ingalls. I'm gonna see if Doc Spencer in town will teach me some stuff."

"That's wonderful. Good luck."

Almanzo helped Laura into the buggy and then chirruped to Barnum. She looked behind her and waved at the herd of children screaming goodbye.

Almanzo and Laura traveled along, chatting about her week in Curry. She was disappointed Almanzo hadn't kissed her yet. She remembered their emotional reunion last weekend.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothin's wrong."

"Then why haven't you kissed me yet?"

He smiled and pecked her on the cheek. Laura tugged the reins hard, forcing Barnum to stop in the middle of the road.

Her voice was full of emotion. "Didn't you miss?"

"Of course I missed ya. I always miss ya when you're gone."

"Then why are you acting so different…so uninterested in me?" she said as she blinked back tears.

"Aw Beth," he said as he embraced her. "Don't ya see, it's because I care for ya that I'm actin this way."

"I don't understand."

"Laura, when we're together…" He was almost ashamed to admit it. "It stirs somethin in me; somethin I'm not sure I can always control. When we're apart it kinda gives me a coolin off period. But now that you're gonna be home and I can see ya when I want…" He shook his head in frustration. "I just don't want you, or your pa, to think I'm not an honorable man."

"I could never think that Manly."

"Alls I'm sayin is, it might be a good idea for us to be careful how much we…ya know."

Laura was visibly disappointed. "Is there someone else?" she blurted out.

"This is what I'm talkin about. Because of the way I've been actin, ya think I don't love ya; but I do Beth, lord I really do. I just can't be so close to ya all the time." He caressed her cheek. "Don't ya know by now what ya do to me?" He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. "I love you," he whispered. "And only you."

She felt that dizzy feeling she always got when they kissed. Maybe Manly was right. She knew she had to wait until she turned eighteen to get married, and she couldn't take two years of this emotional roller coaster ride.

Charles was thrilled to see Almanzo's buggy pulling into the yard. They were earlier than he expected. He figured he would hear another lame excuse for why Almanzo was bringing her home so late.

"Hi Pa," Laura yelled from the buggy.

"Hi Half-pint, Almanzo. You're home early."

"Well, we wanted to get back so that we didn't worry you again," replied Laura.

"Your ma will have supper on the table in a few minutes. You're welcome to stay Almanzo."

"No thank ya, Sir. Eliza Jane made me a special supper tonight."

"Are you celebrating something?"

Almanzo nodded. "Somethin special — Beth being back home for good."

Charles frowned. He wished Almanzo wouldn't talk that way about his daughter. "Well then, I won't keep you. I got your bag, Half-pint."

"Thanks Pa. I'll be inside in a few minutes."

Charles stared up at Almanzo and then nodded before moseying into the house.

"Where's Laura?" asked Caroline. "I thought I heard a buggy pull up."

"She's outside saying goodbye to Almanzo."

"You don't have to look like it's the end of the world."

"I suppose."

Laura walked in with a wide smile on her face. "Hi Ma," she said as she hugged Caroline. "Almanzo's going to come over for supper tomorrow night."

"That's nice dear," Caroline replied, looking over Laura's head into Charles's eyes.

"We figured he should get to know all of you better, since we're courting."

"I think that's a good idea Laura. Charles, where's Albert?"

"In the barn."

"Can you tell him that supper is ready?"

"Sure." Charles walked out of the house. He was glad he didn't have to hear about Almanzo for a few minutes.

After supper Albert and Laura played a game of checkers. Carrie and Grace sat on the floor next to the hearth playing with their dolls.

"How ya gonna feel about goin back to school on Monday, Laura?" asked Albert.

"I guess it will feel strange to be a student again, but at least I'll only have to worry about my own schoolwork."

"You're lucky Laura," said Carrie. "Pretty soon you'll marry Almanzo and you won't have to go to school at all."

Laura's eyes flew up to stare at her sister. Ma had dropped her sewing at the innocent remark and Pa had placed his newspaper down on the table to catch Laura's reaction. She figured it best not to make a big deal out of it.

"Almanzo and I just started courting. Who knows when or if we'll get married."

Pleased with Laura's response, Charles buried his face back in the newspaper and took a long drag on his pipe.

Almanzo showed up right before dinner the next day and invited Laura for a short picnic. "There aren't gonna be too many nice days left," he had explained to her pa.

Charles had reluctantly allowed her to go, but grumbled under his breath as he watched the two of them drive off. They returned by three o'clock and Almanzo headed back home to do his chores so that he would be back in time for supper. After he was gone, Charles came out of the barn and called to his daughter.

"Yes Sir," she replied.

"I want to talk to you."

Laura nodded, knowing she wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"I don't expect to see Almanzo hanging around here all the time now that you're home. You've got your chores and your schoolwork to do. And I don't want your brother or sister to be doing your share of the work."

"Pa, I just got home yesterday. All my chores were done before I left, and I'm doing the rest now before he comes back."

"I know. I just want you to know how I feel about the matter."

"Almanzo and I were going to head out to the lake tomorrow after church."

"Oh no, Sunday is to be spent at home with your family."

"But Pa…"

"No buts, Half-pint. You'll spend tomorrow with us."

Laura pursed her lips as she thought about the situation. A smile came to her face as she suggested, "How about you all join us at the lake? Eliza Jane can come too."

Charles frowned when he realized his daughter had outsmarted him. Now she could be with Almanzo and still be with her family. "Well…it's all right with me if your ma says it's okay."

Laura pecked his cheek before running towards the house. "I love you Pa," she screamed.

Charles stared down at his feet as he shuffled towards the creek. He needed time alone. Laura was still young in many ways; too young to be thinking of marriage. But Almanzo was older, and Charles feared marrying Laura was very much on his mind. How could he tell the boy no, without alienating his daughter?

He pondered his question, but got no answer. Charles skimmed two flat stones across the creek. He had loved to skim rocks as a boy. Life had seemed much simpler then, when his parents were the ones making all the tough decisions. He glanced over at the little house; the house that Mary no longer lived in, and the one which Laura was sure to leave in the not so distant future. He sighed and moseyed back towards the front door, knowing he wouldn't feel better about Laura and Almanzo any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Laura fidgeted in her seat next to Carrie. Reverend Alden's sermon seemed especially long this Sunday; not that Laura was paying attention to it. She kept glancing at Almanzo out of the corner of her eye, their conversation from Friday still very fresh in her mind.

When Reverend Alden dismissed the congregation, Laura hurried to find Almanzo, hoping she could chat with him for a minute, but he was already in his wagon with Eliza Jane by his side. He smiled at her and she smiled back as she climbed into her pa's wagon.

Charles pulled up alongside Almanzo. "All set?" he asked.

"Ready when you are Sir."

"Okay then, let's go."

The men drove their wagons out of town and headed to the lake. While the women set out the food, Charles and Almanzo picked up firewood.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night Almanzo?"

"Yes Sir. Ya sure have a nice family and Mrs. Ingalls is a fine cook."

"Thank you. I'll tell her you said that."

The two men talked about farming. Almanzo shared some of his dreams with Charles who couldn't help but admire the young man's ambition. Many years ago it was he who was the ambitious one, but now he was content with what he had and looked forward to growing old in Walnut Grove.

Charles had to admit he liked Almanzo and plainly saw how much he loved Laura — which worried him. He wondered if it would be better to discuss Almanzo's intentions now instead of waiting for the boy to ask him for Laura's hand and have to turn him down.

"One day I'm gonna have the biggest farm in Minnesota," said Almanzo.

Charles smiled at the young optimist. "I hope you will," he replied with sincerity.

After lunch Laura, Eliza Jane, and Caroline chatted while Charles and Almanzo played with the girls. Albert had gone off to see if he could catch some fish for supper. The women laughed as they watched Almanzo and Charles chase after Carrie and Grace. The girls screeched with laughter whenever they were tagged.

"The girls sure have taken to Almanzo," remarked Caroline.

"The children are always fond of him," replied Eliza Jane. "It's a good thing too, because since I've been teaching there are always kids at the house looking for help with their studies. Of course, I think I could help Willie Oleson every day for the rest of his life and it wouldn't make a difference," she chuckled.

Eliza Jane glanced at Laura. "Are you looking forward to being a student again?"

Laura shrugged. "I think so, but it will be strange doing the learning instead of the teaching."

"Well, I took the liberty of speaking to Mr. Williams last week and he was quite impressed with your job in Curry. So once you're ready, you can take your final exam, and then you can help me teach."

Laura beamed with joy. "Thank you Miss Wilder."

"Maybe I'll send Willie over to your house and see if you can do something with him."

The women laughed.

Laura decided to take advantage of the good mood her pa was in. She came down from the loft in her nightgown and waited for him to put aside his newspaper.

"I thought you went to bed Half-pint."

"I had something I wanted to ask you first."

"What is it?"

"Almanzo asked me to go out to supper tomorrow night, and I figured if all my chores were done…"

Charles halted her. "Now Half-pint, I like Almanzo, but you've seen him four times since Friday. You really should stay home tomorrow night."

"Please Pa, it's the only night he can go out this week."

"Isn't he driving you home from the literary meeting this Friday?"

"Well yes, but…"

"Charles," interrupted Caroline gently, "I don't think that's quite the same."

He frowned at his wife. Why did she always seem to be on Almanzo's side?

"Don't you think it might be okay as long as her chores and schoolwork are finished? She'll be home the rest of the week."

Charles glanced at Laura and then back to Caroline. He knew he was defeated. "I'll make you a deal Half-pint — if I let you go out with Almanzo tomorrow night, then you have to cook for Albert and the girls on Thursday so your ma and I can go out to supper."

Both women looked at him in surprise. He never spent their hard earned money on something so frivolous.

"Sure Pa. I'll even do the laundry."

"Then you can go."

"Thanks Pa," she said as she hugged him.

She kissed her ma before heading up the ladder to her bed. Now maybe she could find out what was really bothering Almanzo.

Almanzo arrived at the Ingalls farm at five thirty. "These are for you," he said.

Laura sniffed the bouquet of wildflowers. "They're lovely. Let me go put them in some water and then we can go."

He waited outside, thinking of how beautiful her red hair looked tied in the peach ribbons she had worn the night of the church social. Almanzo helped her into the buggy before climbing in.

"How was your first day back at school?" he asked as they drove towards town.

"It was nice to be back, but it felt strange sitting with the students instead of standing in the front of the room."

"Kinda feel like you're in between."

"Yes."

"From what my sister says that won't last too long."

"I just don't know what the others will think of me teaching them."

"Aw don't worry. I'm sure it will be fine." She offered him a weak smile. "Ya look real nice tonight."

His compliment made her feel better about their relationship than she had since Friday. "Thanks Manly."

Almanzo noticed Laura was distracted throughout supper. "Are you all right?" he finally asked.

"I guess I'm just a bit tired," she lied.

"We can skip the walk if ya like."

"No, no, I think the walk will do me some good."

After he paid the bill, Laura and Almanzo strolled over the bridge and continued out of town. They stepped off the main road and went over the hill where they could view the stars above the wide open prairie.

The air was cold, and there wouldn't be many more chances for late night walks until after spring. They sat down on grass that was more brown than green. Almanzo placed his arm around Laura and pulled her closer. She leaned against him and allowed the silence between them to continue. He did not attempt to kiss her, and she was determined to find out why he was suddenly so distant.

Laura sat up on her legs so she could cup his face in her hands. She kissed him, but he held back. Not to be deterred, her lips traveled down to his neck.

"Beth…no…please don't," he pleaded as the excitement rose inside him.

He struggled to contain the urges her kisses were awakening in him. She heard quick breaths escaping from his lips, filling the cold air around them with smoke. Wanting more from him, she nibbled on his right ear lobe. His reaction came instantly as he tossed her onto the ground and devoured her with warm, wet kisses. His arms were around her, pulling her even closer as his mouth covered her face and neck. He felt the snugness of his pants as the passion pulsated through his body. He jolted off her and walked away to clear his mind.

Disappointed, Laura followed him. "Manly, what's wrong?"

He couldn't even touch her, so he stepped back before trying to explain. "Beth, I can't do this."

"I knew there was someone else," she accused.

Now angry, he glared at her. "What do I havta do to convince ya there's no one else? I can't believe you would think that of me. I'm sorry I saw ya as a kid for so long, but I don't see ya that way anymore. I love ya, and I don't know what it's gonna take to make ya believe it."

Laura was caught off guard. She had never seen Almanzo so angry, especially not at her. She hung her head down to hide the tears. "I'm sorry Manly. I just…I just want to be close to you. Why don't you want to be with me?"

Almanzo picked up Laura's chin so he could look into her big brown eyes. He wanted to make sure she knew he spoke the truth. "I do wanna be close to ya. Laura, when we're together I wanna do things with ya…things that only a husband and wife should be doin. I've never felt this way before. I thought I could control it, but I can't. I don't want ya thinkin I don't respect ya. I need ya to understand that I just can't be as close to ya as I used to. I don't ever wanna hurt ya."

"Oh Manly, I'm sorry for being so foolish. I never should have doubted you. It just hurt so much…" her voice cracked as tears flowed down her cheeks.

He embraced her. "I love ya Beth, and nothin is ever gonna change that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

On Thursday afternoon, Caroline left work early so she could get ready for her date with Charles. She walked home with her children, Grace's hand in her grasp. Albert and Carrie were racing to see who got home first. Laura strolled beside her mother, her long hair blowing in the crisp wind.

"You've been awfully quiet Laura. Is everything all right?"

She nodded. "Yes Ma."

"Are you sure? It looks like you have something on your mind."

"It's nothing."

"Almanzo hasn't been around lately."

"No, he's busy getting everything stored for winter. And he had to make a few repairs to the barn before the snow comes."

"You can invite him for dinner after church on Sunday if you like."

"Thanks Ma. I might do that."

The little house on Plum Creek appeared before them. Caroline knew something was bothering her daughter, but she figured she would wait until she was ready to talk about it. They went inside and Laura disappeared up into the loft.

"Albert," said Caroline.

"Yeah Ma."

"Could you get started on your chores right away? That way you'll be done when your pa gets home."

"Sure Ma."

"Maybe you could take Carrie and Grace out to help you."

Albert shrugged. "If that's what you want." He gathered up the girls and headed towards the barn.

Caroline climbed up the ladder into the loft. "Are you hungry?" she asked Laura.

"No," she replied without looking up.

"You're not ill are you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"All right then, I'll leave you alone to do your homework." Caroline stepped towards the ladder.

"Ma, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," said Caroline as she took a place next to Laura on the bed.

"When you and Pa were courting, were there times when you thought he wasn't interested in you? I mean, did he ever start acting funny, like he didn't want to be around you?"

"Are you and Almanzo having problems?"

"Well, not exactly. It's just…" This was so embarrassing, how on earth could she say these things to her mother. It's not like she could blurt out what Almanzo had said to her the other night. What would her mother think of him?

Caroline stroked Laura's hair. "It's all right."

Slightly reassured, she began again. "It's just that Almanzo hasn't been coming around because he doesn't want to be alone with me. He says being with me makes him feel things."

"Oh, I see. And you don't feel any different when you're alone with him."

"Of course I do. Oh, Ma when we're together it's like the world is spinning. My heart races and I get butterflies in my stomach."

Caroline smiled. She thought back to her early relationship with Charles. "Every young woman feels that way when she's with her beau. It's thrilling and scary all at the same time."

Laura nodded. "But it hurts that he doesn't want to spend time with me."

"Oh Laura, I'm sure it's not that. Almanzo is a bit older than you, but it doesn't seem like he's been in love before. I think this is all very scary to him too."

"I can't imagine Almanzo being scared of anything."

"We're all scared of something. I think your situation is a bit unique because the two of you were friends for a while before you began courting, and Almanzo has always been aware of how your pa felt about the difference in your ages. I'm sure Almanzo doesn't want to do anything that would upset you or your pa. Now, if Almanzo thinks he needs to cut back on the amount of time you spend together to make sure nothing inappropriate happens, then I would think you would love and respect him for it, not judge his motives."

"But Ma, that's the worst part — I accused him of being in love with someone else."

Caroline shook her head, understanding Laura's insecurities. "What happened?"

"He got angry, real angry. I said I was sorry and I told him why I felt that way, but I'm afraid our relationship won't ever be the same now."

"We all say things we regret Laura. We jump to the wrong conclusions and hurt the people we love. Just be sure to tell Almanzo how much you admire his decision and help him to stand by it. And remember that you're not the only one who's scared by what's happening between the two of you. Loving someone makes you feel vulnerable because you're asking for a person's love without knowing if he'll give it. But to have such love is wonderful, and it's always worth the risk."

Laura hugged her mother tightly. "Thanks Ma."

Caroline smiled at her daughter. "I never really answered your question, did I?" Laura shook her head. "There was a time when your pa and I felt very different about the future. I wanted to stay in a town with schools and a church nearby, but your pa wanted to travel west. He asked me to come with him, and I refused. So he left without me. I thought it was foolish for me to believe he had ever loved me, because if he had he would have stayed in Wisconsin with me. As time went on, I was sure he was never interested in me at all."

"Really?"

Caroline nodded. "But he came back one day and he told me he didn't care where we lived as long as we were together. And the funny thing is it was at that moment I realized I would move anywhere on this earth as long as I could be with your pa." Caroline wiped away a stray tear. "I'm sure if you and Almanzo are meant to be together there will be a moment like that for you too, where you realize no matter what happens in life you'll be fine as long as you have each other."

Caroline stood up and straightened her skirt. "Now I have to get ready for tonight. Everything is on the stove and you can cook it when you're ready. I don't think we'll be back too late, but you never know with your pa." Laura looked at her with skepticism. "Well you don't think Almanzo is the only romantic man in the world do you?"

They laughed and Laura watched as Caroline descended from the loft. Ma always had the right answers. Laura hoped she would have as much wisdom when she had children of her own.

Laura sat in Ma's rocking chair finishing up the day's sewing. Grace had gone to sleep easily and Carrie was undressing for bed. Laura chuckled at Albert who was reading the newspaper, trying so hard to look older than he was.

They heard a knock at the front door. A surprised Laura found Almanzo on other side.

"Howdy Beth."

"Uh…hi Manly. What are you doing here?"

Almanzo wondered why her parents weren't in the front room. "I thought we could talk, if it's okay with your pa."

"Ma and Pa aren't here. They went out tonight."

"Oh, I can come back some other time then," he said, turning to leave.

Laura grabbed his arm. "Don't be silly. You came all the way out here at this hour; the least I can do is listen. Albert, will you go in and read Carrie her bedtime story?"

"She's old enough to read it herself."

"I know, but Pa usually tells her a story before she goes to bed. Please Albert."

"Oh all right."

"Thanks. I'm just going to step outside with Almanzo for a minute."

Manly allowed Laura to walk in front of him, and then nodded his thanks to Albert before pulling the door shut. His hat in his hand, Almanzo seemed uncomfortable, rocking back and forth and staring at the top of his hat. Laura remained silent, waiting for him to tell her the reason behind his unexpected visit.

"I wanna apologize to ya for the other night. I'm sorry I lost my temper like that. My father always told me not to let my temper get the better of me. I guess I shoulda listened."

Laura was astonished. Why was he apologizing to her, when it was she who was in the wrong? She rubbed his arms and smiled at him.

"It's sweet of you to come and apologize, but it's me who should be apologizing to you. I should have had more faith in you…trusted that you loved me. I acted horribly."

Almanzo smiled as he embraced her. He had missed feeling her body next to his. He held her close, saying nothing. He could smell the faint scent of lemon verbena.

"Manly, I need you to know something else too." She looked up into his face. "I respect that you need to keep your distance and I'll stand by you."

"Well I sure hope ya don't think I wanna give up huggin and kissin altogether," he joked.

Their lips met and sparks ignited between them, but this time Laura had to admit she felt different. The world was still spinning and her heart still raced, but more than the passion of their kiss, she felt a deep love for Almanzo. She belonged to him as he belonged to her, and she knew no matter what the future held, she wanted to be right by his side.


End file.
